Field Trip
by Sarabellum93
Summary: Leon & Cloud take a class to Twilight Town Clock Tower. Roxas is in a abusive relationship with Seifer! but with Axel as his assigned partner, he sees what love can really look like. Sora gets to know Riku MUCH more. Cleon, Zemyx, soriku, akuroku. rape
1. Need A Clue?

"Are you ready, are you ready, are you ready?" Sora bounced up and down, asking Kairi, his best friend, about their class field trip. Kairi shrugged with a tame smile, "It's not like we've never been to the clock tower before."

"But you've never been with me." The two turned to see Axel, Kairi's cousin. The tall redhead stood over the childhood friends. The three continued their light conversation when more of their classmates showed up.

"You guys ready?" The blonde with the mullet Mohawk asked as he walked up to his classmates holding the hand to his shy boyfriend.

"Alright Demyx! I didn't think you'd be able to make it." Axel high fived his best friend.

"Me either, but I'm telling you, I didn't go into the girls bathroom on purpose!"

"Sure you didn't." Axel put his hands on his curvy hips.

"So how did you end up in there?" Sora tilted his head and Zexion smirked.

"I, uh, I saw Marluxia walking into one bathroom, and for a second, I mistook him for a girl, so I didn't bother paying attention and just walked into the opposite bathroom."

"How long did it take for you to realize that you were in the girls bathroom?" Kairi asked with a small blush.

"Till I saw Larxene fixing her panties." Demyx hung his head low and Sora twisted his face in disgust.

"You poor thing." Axel shook his head with a smile.

"Speak of the devil." Zexion whispered as the only three girls in the class joined their circle.

"Is Mr. Squall not here yet?" Larxene yawned.

"It's Leon." Their teacher finally showed up, having a strict rule about only being called by his first name.

"Leon!" Sora cheered, ready to board the bus, if only his twin, Roxas, weren't missing.

"You all ready?" Leon asked, breaking out his attendance sheet, calling over the rest of his students in the back of his class.

"Let's see, Sora is here…where's Roxas?" Leon was surprised to see one twin without the other. Sora shrugged. "Ok, well Axel is,"

"Here!" The tall redhead yelled, despite the fact that he stood right next to his brunette teacher.

Leon sighed, checked off Axel's name, and continued calling roll. "Ok Demyx is here, Zexion's here, Larxene, Kairi, and Namine are all here; Seifer's here, and Riku's here; Hayner's here, Pence and Olette are here. Is Rai here?" Leon looked up from his list.

"I'm here, ya know?"

"So the only one missing is Roxas? Leon asked, looking to Seifer. It was no secret that Seifer was dating Roxas, and that he didn't necessarily treat Roxas ideally, or decently for that matter.

"Sorry I'm late." Roxas ran into the classroom and handed Leon his permission slip.

"Ok we're all here. I'm sure most of you know Mr. Strife, who goes by Cloud, who will also be driving the bus as an extra chaperone. So I want you all to behave, got it?" Leon asked.

"Sure, we got it memorized." Axel pointed to his temple.

"Alright, listen up for your buddies! I want you two to sit on the bus together, take notes together, work on your project together, and cooperate." Leon's purpose of taking his class to the Twilight Town clock tower was to have them learn about its history and work on a project of it.

"I want Roxas to work with Axel," the short blonde sighed as Leon spoke; he knew his boyfriend, Seifer, wouldn't be happy about it; that, and he really didn't know the redhead that well.

"Hayner will work with Rai, Larxene with Olette, Zexion with Kairi, Pence with Seifer, Demyx with Namine, and finally Sora with Riku." Sora lost his usual enthusiasm; he had never talked to Riku and hardly knew a thing about him. They all knew that their partners would be assigned to them, and in a class with several dating couples, Leon made sure to break them up.

"Make sure you know your buddy and start brainstorming project ideas on the bus." Leon said as he led his students to the front of the school where Cloud was waiting in the bus.

All the students boarded, sitting next to their buddy's: Seifer and Pence in the back with Roxas and Axel in front of them and Sora and Riku next. Across from Pence, at the back on the left side of the bus, sat Rai and Hayner, then Namine and Demyx, then Kairi and Zexion, and finally Larxene and Olette towards the front. Each student go their own chair while Leon stood by Cloud, who was going to drive the entire two hours it took to get there.

Right away, there were problems. The repetitive tapping of Larxene's nails against the window drove Olette crazy; Kairi was frustrated that Zexion wouldn't get his nose out of his book; Demyx's ipod was blasting near Namine's ear, and Hayner worked hard not to give Rai a black eye every time he asked, 'ya know?'.

Pence felt uncomfortable watching the way Seifer constantly kicked the back of Roxas' chair, hurting the poor blonde who tried to ignore the jolts in his back. That only pissed off Axel. As for Sora and Riku, Sora kept his eyes glued to his window, still feeling let down that he was stuck working with Riku.

"You ok?" Riku asked, picking up those non-friendly vibes from the self-isolated Sora.

"Yeah, I'm just bored." Sora huffed.

"Let's play a game." Riku suggested and Sora finally turned to face him.

"Like what?"

"I spy?" Riku offered and Sora nodded. "Ok, I'll start." Riku put a hand to his chin. "I spy with my lil eye….something that is blue."

While Sora guessed away incorrectly, Seifer continued to kick harder and harder.

"Tell him to stop." Axel grumbled to Roxas. He didn't know the blonde sitting next to him that well, but he didn't care. Roxas kept silent; Seifer kicked even harder.

"Tell him to knock it off." Axel turned to Roxas, who continued to gaze out the window, even as his body flew forward with each kick. Then, Seifer punched the seat violently, right where Roxas' head was, as the victimized blonde held his head, holding in a groan of pain.

"Quit it!" Axel snapped around and yelled at Seifer.

"Mind your own damn business!" Seifer retorted. Axel sat back down with an unsatisfied sigh as Seifer continued to kick away.

"Is it Demyx's shorts?" Sora was running out of ideas.

"Nope."

"RIkuuu! There's nothing else that's blue." Sora crossed his arms.

"I'm staring right at it." Riku said and Sora whipped his head around to look behind and everywhere around him.

"Where?"

"Here." Riku said and Sora turned back to face him.

"Are you tricking me?" Sora asked.

"Nope. Look in the window." Riku said and Sora did.

"All I see are buildings and cars."

"Need a clue?" Riku asked and Sora turned back to nod. "They're blue, round, and big."

"You can only spy one thing!" Sora complained and Riku smiled.

"Give up?"

"No!" Sora turned back to the window, and after ten long seconds, he turned back. "Is it, my eyes?"

Riku smiled widely as he nodded. "Correct."

Sora blushed. "I cant think of anything; you go again." Sora said, not knowing how or why Riku's smile could stun him like that.

"I spy with my little eye, something pink."

"Oh. My. God." Axel fisted his hands, fed up with Roxas' tolerance of his boyfriend's stupidity.

"Sorry." Roxas uttered his first word since Cloud started driving, forty minutes ago.

"Why do you put up with it?" Axel whispered and, still looking out his window, Roxas shrugged.

Seifer punched the back of Roxas' head again, and Axel lost it.

"Knock it off prick!"

"Fuck you!" Seifer yelled back.

"Hey! Keep it down." Leon commanded, silencing everyone for just a moment.

With a smirk on his face, Seifer kicked the seat once again, aiming high.

"OW!" Roxas put a hand over his shoulder and Axel grabbed his arm, pulled him off of his chair, and switched seats so that Roxas was sitting in front of Pence instead.

"Pence, switch with me." Seifer demanded and a nervous Pence hesitated.

"I don't think that I should."

"Fine!" Seifer kicked the chair in front of Pence's without moving, still hitting Roxas.

"Fuck this." Axel sighed, grabbing Roxas' arm once again, pulling him out of his seat, and into his lap. Axel wrapped his arms around Roxas' arms and stomach, forcing the boy to stay put. To his surprise, Roxas didn't even want to fight back; there was something about Axel's arms that felt secure and…warm.

"Get my boyfriend out of your lap!" Seifer hissed.

"Make me." Axel glared harshly; he was much taller than Seifer and the blonde knew that.

"He's mine and I can treat him however I want." Seifer growled.

"If you keep treating him like shit then who says that he'll be yours any longer?" Axel turned back around and Seifer was silent.

"Thank you." Roxas whispered, turning his head, resting against Axel.

"Don't mention it." Axel whispered back, loosening his grip, realizing that he never even asked or thought about whether this shy blonde wanted to be in his lap.

"And it's not Kairi's phone?" Sora didn't see anything pink in the bus, or outside it.

"Nope; it's not Kairi's phone. Need another hint?" Riku asked and Sora sighed.

"Yes please."

"It's pink, soft, and juicy."

"Hmm," Sora put a hand to his chin. "Is it a strawberry?"

"Do you see any here?"

"I cant see anything pink!" Sora got frustrated and Riku laughed. "Quit laughing at me." Sora turned red in embarrassment and Riku shook his head.

"Want another hint? I'm looking right at it." Riku said and when Sora turned around to see nothing but the cars driving on the freeway, he turned back around and stood up, about to playfully hit Riku when the bus jerked and he fell.

"Sora!" Riku caught Sora as the boy fell on top of him. Riku held Sora tightly and when Sora looked into Riku's deep aquamarine eyes, he gulped. "Want to know whats pink?" Riku asked and Sora, still just inches from Riku's face, nodded. "These." Riku said, pressing his lips to Sora's. Sora gasped into the kiss, not sure how he felt. When Riku broke the gentle peck, Sora's face flushed before he took his seat again.

"I don't like this game." Sora said, turning to the window, staring at the cars as they drove by.

"Half-way there!" Leon cheered and the students groaned.

"That's it?" Hayner rolled his eyes and Rai shrugged.

"It's not that bad, ya know?"

"Shut up!" Hayner yelled and Rai shook his head.

"Zexion, can we please talk about our project now?" Kairi begged.

"I was thinking of writing a research paper." Zexion pushed his glasses further up his nose.

"That's so boring!" Kairi sighed angrily.

"A song?" Namine asked and Demyx nodded.

"Yeah, like, we can turn all the facts and dates and names into lyrics and make a song for our project." Demyx smiled, searching through his ipod to listen to music to get inspiration.

"I don't really sing." Namine cleared her throat subtly.

"If you write it and I sing it, then we'll each get credit." Demyx suggested and the timid blonde girl nodded.

"I can do that." She smiled sweetly.

"So a photo album?" Larxene asked Olette.

"Yea, I brought my camera and we can take pictures and make a photo album for our project."

"Sounds like a plan." Larxene agreed.

"Listen up Pence, I'm only going to say this once. You're going to work on it, I'm going to put my name on it, and we better get an A." Seifer said and Pence winced.

"I don't think that's how group pairings are supposed to work Seifer."

"What do you want to do?" Axel asked Roxas, who was still sitting comfortably in his lap.

"It doesn't matter to me." Roxas shrugged, a bit embarrassed that he was still using Axel's chest as a pillow. True he never really cared to talk to this redhead before, but he just saved him, and he was thankful for that. Of course, he knew that he'd only have to pay for it later, cause when Seifer gets jealous, he takes it all out on Roxas. Seifer had rules that Roxas had to follow to date him; shitty rules that he had no choice but to obey; rules like: he couldn't be alone with another guy; he couldn't stare at a girls boobs, he couldn't make sexual jokes unless it was to and with Seifer, and the most important rule: he had to remember his place. Seifer was most strict about that last rule, the one that Axel helped him break.

"You ok?" Axel asked, noticing how Roxas was still very quiet and reserved.

"Just tired." Roxas answered truthfully. Roxas was late to class that morning because he spent the night at Seifer's house, which kept Roxas up by a violent love making and morning beating.

"Go to sleep." Axel said simply.

"Here?" Roxas asked, not sure if it was actually ok.

"Yea." Axel smiled, moving slightly so that way Roxas could get more comfortable. With his arms around Axel's neck, the blonde boy napped for the rest of the bus ride.

"What do you want to do for our project?" Riku asked as they neared their destination. Since he kissed Sora, the brunette fell silent.

"Don't care." Sora said, feeling extremely shy for a reason unlike any he ever had. He'd always been the loud, friendly, social twin, compared to Roxas' quiet and reserved personality. But this time, that kiss, those eyes, it took all the words out of his mouth.

"Just keep thinking about it." Riku said, feeling bad, but not enough to regret his actions.

"Alright everyone, remember to stay with your buddies and that we will meet back here in two hours to go to the beach after." Leon said, reminding everyone that this field trip wouldn't be a completely boring time.

"Yes!" Demyx high fived his timid, blonde partner, who giggled at his outburst of energy.

"Let's go." Leon waved, leading the students out of the bus while most took their time, still tired from the bumpy ride.

"Roxas, wake up." Axel lightly shook Roxas' sleeping body.

"Get up!" Seifer reached over Axel from the walk way and pulled his boyfriend to his feet, yanking him to his side.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Axel asked, feeling sorry for Roxas, who woke up startled and in fear.

"Get lost." Seifer blew him off, dragging Roxas out of the bus.

"Ok from now on, it's you and your buddy. Remember to ask questions if you need to, and take lots of notes. Meet back here in two hours!" Leon dismissed his students, each of the pairs taking off into the clock tower as tour guides were made available for them.

"You ok?" Axel asked Roxas when Seifer reluctantly had to let go of him.

"Yeah; I have to go to the bathroom though." Roxas said, scurrying off and Axel looked around, spotting Pence wandering around without Seifer.

"Hey, where's your buddy?" Axel asked the short brunette.

"Hmmm, I think he went to the bathroom. Why?" Pence shrugged.

"Thanks!" Axel said, taking off in direction of the bathroom.

"I told you not to be such a fucking slut!" Seifer hit Roxas in the gut, causing the boy to bend over, holding himself. "Way to make me look bad." Seifer put him in a headlock.

"Sorry!" Roxas chocked for air.

"I can't hear you!" Seifer yelled and Roxas gasped.

"Sorry!" He screeched just as Axel opened the door.

"What the fuck is going on?" Axel rolled up his sleeves as Seifer pushed Roxas to the ground.

"Nothing." Seifer walked towards Axel, and when they're bodies were side by side, Axel stopped him.

"Touch him again, and I'll fuck you up." Axel glared into Seifer's eyes, which he rolled.

"Whatever." Seifer pushed himself past Axel's hand and exited the bathroom.

"You ok?" Axel stooped down to help Roxas up.

"Yeah." Roxas held onto his hand, letting himself be pulled up.

"You sure?" Axel asked, seeing just how fragile this blonde boy had become.

"Yeah." Roxas blinked quickly, trying to get over the swollen eye he had developed much earlier that morning.

"You cant let him do this to you." Axel said, not usually one to butt into other people's lives, but this was different.

"I'm fine." Roxas coughed, walked to the sinks, and spat, surprised and yet not to see blood.

"Roxas." Axel sighed, shaking his head.

"I'm fine." Roxas repeated, wiping his mouth with his arm and leaving the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I feel bad that I haven't posted in a while, so I decided to just post this first chapter in my short story. I'm just going to warn you now that there is MORE cussing, beatings, and even rape involved. I'm sorry if you don't like those three factors, but right now I'm going through a lot and it helps for me to write about things that help me deal with my own personal experiences. I'll just leave it at that. I hope you enjoyed my story and I hope that you continue to read it.<p>

Thank you for reading!

Heart, Sarabellum


	2. I'll Fight For You

"Sora? This way." Riku said, leading the still frustrated teen up some stairs and into an art room.

"Whoa! I've never been in here before." Sora stood in wonder at all the giant paintings of the town and the clock tower itself.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" Riku smiled and Sora nodded, unable to hide back his smile.

"Should we recreate one?" Sora asked, a bit skilled himself when it came to painting.

"Sure. But which one?" Riku turned his head, taking in the silence and beauty around them.

"This one." Sora pointed to a painting of the clock tower with three people sitting on its edge, eating sea-salt ice-cream.

"Alright, let's start sketching."

Roxas started walking up some stairs and Axel trailed silently behind. After climbing five flights, Roxas' sore body began to slow done.

"Need a break?" Axel asked, observing how loudly Roxas breathed and how he hunched over with a hand on his stomach.

"No." Roxas said quietly yet sternly, persistent to do this his way.

"Roxas, take it easy." Axel put a hand on Roxas' shoulder and the blonde stopped walking.

"My stomach hurts." Roxas admitted and Axel lifted up the boy's shirt to see a large bruise covering his body. Roxas looked away as Axel sighed.

"Come here." Axel swooped Roxas off his feet, cradling him bridal style as Axel finished climbing the last few flights, setting Roxas down only to open a door.

"Where are we?" Roxas asked, stepping outside, freaking out instantly, and stepping back inside.

"We're at the top of the tower." Axel grinned, looking out the door to see that there was nothing but a small edge keeping you from falling off several high stories onto the concrete ground.

"I….I don't like heights." Roxas gulped and Axel chuckled.

"It's ok, I got you." Axel took Roxas' hand and slowly pulled him on the edge. Roxas reluctantly let Axel guide him, still hesitant and pulling back when he felt too scared. "It's fine Roxas. Trust me." Axel smiled and Roxas let Axel lead him completely onto that small ledge as they sat down.

"I want to go back." Roxas' body shook as he tried not to look down.

"We just got here." Axel said, not in the mood to go down eight flights of stairs while carrying the blonde so soon after climbing up those eight flights.

"But, it's cold and scary." Roxas shivered from the intense wind at such an altitude. When the wind blew extra hard, he took refuge by grabbing onto Axel's arm.

"Hey, easy there." Axel laughed, nearly panicking from the shock of having his arm taken captive.

"Sorry." Roxas was about to let go, but couldn't. He felt so safe and warm, just by touching this redheaded teen.

"It's fine." Axel said, leaning back and putting his arm around the blonde. Axel closed his eyes and took in a big breath.

"It's beautiful." Roxas said after two full minutes of pure silence.

"Purely breathtaking." Axel said, staring at the blonde.

"The sunset," Roxas cleared his throat, nodding at the purple and orange sky, not sure if Axel really knew what he was referring to.

"Yea, that too."

"Too?" Roxas asked and Axel shook his head.

"You really are an idiot, aren't you?" Axel took his arm off of Roxas' shoulder.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Roxas would have stood up in anger, were it not that he was on that tiny thin ledge.

"Why are you with that asshole?" Axel asked, shaking his head, clearly curious.

"Cause," Roxas looked away, not even having one single answer.

"You really can't think of a reason, can you?"

"Shut up." Roxas closed his eyes.

"Does he even tell you that he loves you? Or does he not even bother to lie?"

"Shut up!" Roxas yelled and Axel was taken back by the boy's outburst of emotions. "I know he doesn't love me, I know he doesn't care! I know that he's using me and that he shouldn't be hitting me, but if I leave now, I won't have anyone." Roxas' eyes started to water.

"You have me." Axel put his arm back around Roxas' shoulder.

"I'm in so much pain, but there's nothing I can do." Roxas sniffled and Axel scooted closer to him, their thighs touching.

"Leave him. He can't abuse what he doesn't have."

"He'll find a way."

"I'll protect you." Axel offered and Roxas felt like this were too good to be true.

"Why do you even care?"

"Because your smile is too cute to go unseen." Axel said and Roxas gulped, feeling helpless.

"When have you seen me smile?" Roxas was aware that ever since he started dating Seifer, he stopped smiling or laughing or even caring.

"You smiled in your sleep, and it was precious." Axel smiled and Roxas look up with vulnerable eyes.

"I did?"

"Yeah, but only when I rubbed your back." Axel let out a low chuckled and Roxas blushed.

"Really?" Roxas couldn't believe what didn't seem true.

"Yeah, just like this." Axel lowered his hand and slowly and gently rubbed Roxas' shirt up and down against his tender, bruised skin. Roxas bit his lip; there was mild pain from the bruises, but that hand provided a comfort he had never known.

"Like this?" Roxas asked, smiling, just before Axel stole it with his lips.

Roxas stared widely at Axel's closed eyes as Axel pressed his lips firmly against Roxas', but when Roxas could taste the love on his lips, he closed his eyes as well, throwing his arms around Axel's neck.

"What's wrong?" Axel whispered when he broke the kiss.

"Huh?" Roxas looked up at him, confused.

"Why are you crying?" Axel asked, sad, and Roxas lifted his fingertips to feel the wet tears streaming down his cheek.

"I don't know." Roxas laughed, still crying, and Axel smiled.

"Alright then." Axel took Roxas in his arms, and at that, Roxas sobbed, squeezing the redheads back, finally realizing why he was crying. He cried in pain, not physical, but emotional. He let out all his tears and frustration s Axel continued to rub his back and hum sweetly, trying to comfort the disturbed blonde.

"I'm scared to say goodbye." Roxas sniffled. "I don't want him to hurt you." Roxas squeezed again at the redhead's shoulder blades, holding onto them with all he had.

"He won't."

"How do you know that?"

"Cause I'll fight for you." Axel kissed Roxas' temple, stood on his feet, slowly helped Roxas to his, then carried him down the eight flights of stairs.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Yes, this was a cute chapter, but of course it's not that simple with me ;P<p>

I just want you all to know that I didn't forget about you since I haven't updated this story in a little while. I started posting a Zemyx titled, A Taste Of Loneliness, and I HIGHLY encourage you to read it. It is rated M for cussing, drug use, and self-harm, but it is what I consider to be one of my better works and is worth the heavy emotions I feel from writing it. So please, check it out ^_^

To Myfishy3: Yay! I'm glad that you liked it! This story really does focus on the conversational impact rather than just a bunch of my details from 3rd person. I LOVE Axel in this story, so I'm glad that you like him in this story too. Sorry to make you wait, but at least you read my recent Zemyx, so thank you!

To Blood as soft as silk: I do love having Axel portray a protective side because it feels so natural to me. I also consider myself to be VERY protective in my nature, in relationships and just with friends. I'd totally love to find an Axel or a Roxas, anyone really, I'm not picky on gender either lol. Yeah, things are slowly getting better. Thanks! That is very kind of you. I hope you have an awesome day! Thank you for reading and for reviewing!

To P5hing-Me-A-Way: Seifer is always a pain in my eyes lol. Hmmm, well I'd say keep reading to see what happens lol ^_^

To Shadowridge: Hmmm, well my experience with relationships aren't that positive, and I've only had 3. So I'd ask someone who has more positive experiences lol.

To 18plusforme: Good to hear from you ^_^ Aww, thank you! Why do I love your reviews so much? Looking forward to your next review! Lol

Thank you everyone for reading! Don't forget to check out my Zemyx, A Taste of Loneliness!

Heart, Sarabellum


	3. Taking My Prize

"I need to go," Roxas let himself fall out of Axel's arms and headed for the bathroom again.

"Roxas, don't," Axel pleaded as he grabbed Roxas' wrist, but Roxas winced, pulling his arm free.

"I have to," Roxas ran and Axel looked for Pence once more, hoping that Seifer would be with him. Axel sighed as he wasted time searching for Pence.

"Pence, please tell me that you know where Seifer is!" Axel looked and sounded so desperate to the stunned Pence.

"Of course I do, he went to the bathroom again. Guy must have a weak bladder." Pence chuckled and Axel shook his head.

"Dammit Roxas!" Axel started to run, when reminded by a tour guide not to, so he briskly walked as fast as he could.

"You little piece of fucking shit! How do you like it now?"

"It hurts!" Roxas cried as Seifer fucked him in a bathroom stall.

"Shut up!" Seifer hit Roxas on the back of his head.

"I'm sorry, I wont do it again." Roxas pleaded, his body shaking with pain and fear.

"You can bet your ass you wont. If I ever see you touching any part of that redhead again, I'm going to rip your dick off." Seifer started to pull Roxas' cock as far as he could.

"No, please don't." Roxas gasped.

"I said shut up! Now hurry up and ride me." Seifer sat on a closed toilet seat and forced Roxas on him.

"Ah!" Roxas bit his lip, a tear rolling down as his muscles tore.

"Quiet." Seifer ordered, slapping Roxas' already sore ass. Seifer took Roxas' legs and lifted them up in the air, just in time when Axel flung open the door to the men's room.

Seifer paused all movements, and Roxas knew better than to make a sound. Axel walked slowly, trying to look for Roxas' shoes as he opened each possible stall. When he came to the very far end one, where Seifer and Roxas were, Axel pounded on the door.

"Roxas?" He didn't care if he embarrassed himself if someone else was in there, he just wanted to find Roxas.

Seifer slipped his hand over Roxas' mouth, squeezing aggressively.

"Roxas, you in there?" Axel tapped the door loudly with his knuckles. Axel sighed, took his chances, and peered under the door to see Seifer's shoes. "Open the fucking door!" Axel banged loudly. "Seifer I know you're in there!" Axel rolled up his sleeves as high as he could get them.

"I'm making love with my boyfriend, now beat it." Seifer said and Axel almost felt a sense of betrayal.

"Roxas?" Axel's voice shook.

Seifer whispered quietly in Roxas' ear, no doubt telling him what to say. "I'm fine Axe, I want this." Roxas lied and Axel could feel a tearing inside his heart.

"Do you really?" Axel could hardly believe what he was hearing.

"Yes. Please go, I want to finish before we have to leave." Roxas faked the most convincing voice he could by hiding the sound of the tears he had just cried.

"Sorry I bothered you." Axel walked to the door, opened it, and let it close, still staying inside, unknown to Seifer and Roxas.

After waiting for nearly a whole minute, Seifer spoke up.

"I think he's gone. Nice acting babe."

"Please, let me go." Roxas sniffled.

"Shut it!" Seifer stood up and slammed Roxas' back against the wall, taking his legs up high and shoving himself inside.

"AH! Hah!" Roxas groaned and Axel pounded on the door of their stall.

"Open the goddamn fucking door!" Axel knew that he was about to lose it and Seifer froze.

"I told you to get lost." Seifer let go of Roxas, pulled out of him, and watched his weak body smack onto the tile floor.

"Get out here and fight me." Axel started pacing his breathing, knowing he needed to contain himself before he started breaking shit.

"If you insist." Seifer pulled up his zipper to his pants and opened the door, giving Axel a peek into the stall to see Roxas huddled on the floor, his body bruised and his eyes swollen with tears.

"I'm going to beat your ass, and then, I'm taking my prize." Axel smiled. "Got it memorized?"

"Please, you'll be cake." Seifer spat into his hands and rubbed them together.

Just as Axel was about to charge Seifer, the door opened, and a naive Sora stepped through.

"Axel? Are you two fighting? And…where's Roxas?" Sora stood, his chest pounding, scared, but determined.

"I'm here." Roxas came out of the stall he was in, clothed, and limping.

"He's fine." Seifer pulled Roxas to his side.

"He's crying." Sora said, always a sympathetic crier when his brother did.

"I'm ok," Roxas sighed loudly, his body pushed to the edge in every form.

"He will be." Axel said, walking up to Roxas and pulling him from Seifer.

"LET go!" Seifer yanked on Roxas' arm, each one tugging on the poor boy's limbs.

"ENOUGH!" Sora stomped his foot and they all turned to see this usually peppy boy look more angry than he ever had. "He's coming with me and that's it!" Sora took his twin in his arms. Roxas, barely conscious, didn't argue as he let his body fall on Sora's as Sora struggled to keep him on his feet.

"And who's going to let you take him?" Seifer grabbed the back of Roxas' shirt, not letting him leave.

"I am." All three boys, minus Roxas, turned to see Riku standing in the doorway, walking over towards Sora.

"And me." Axel said, stepping in front of the brunette, between Roxas and Seifer.

"We'll end this later." Seifer narrowed his eyes into Axel's emerald pair.

Once Seifer left, Sora once again struggled to keep Roxas on his feet.

"I got him." Axel cradled Roxas and found an isolated spot at the back of the tower where he let Roxas rest by a couple trees on a bench.

"What happened?" Riku asked and, for Sora's sake, Axel shrugged.

"I don't really know. But he'll be alright from now on, I promise." Axel swore to Sora, who nodded.

"Thank you." Sora watched the way that Roxas shivered in Axel's lap, clinging to the redheads shirt.

"I got you." Axel squeezed Roxas' body as the blonde closed his eyes.

"Thanks." Sora repeated, kissing Axel on the cheek to show his gratitude. "Take care of him." Sora smiled and joined Riku to finish working on their project.

"Hey, you ok?" Axel asked, worried at how Roxas kept shaking.

"Hold me." Roxas quivered and Axel squeezed his arms as tightly as he could.

"Always."

After an hour of lying in Axel's arms, Roxas felt as good as his body would let him.

"You sure you're ready?"

"Yeah, if I don't get up now, I never will." Roxas sat up as Axel admired his bedhair.

"Ok, take it easy though, ok?" Axel helped Roxas sit up in his lap, loving how their bodies meshed so perfectly together.

"I will. And…thanks…for saving me; and for caring." Roxas smiled. "You're the best partner I could have ever asked for." Roxas put a hand on Axel's shoulder as the redhead brought their foreheads together.

"As long as you're not going to stay with him,"

"Why would I when I have you?" Roxas laughed, praying that Axel was serious about stealing him from Seifer.

"Good." Axel smiled, pushing his lips forward and when Roxas could see past the tip of his nose at Axel's begging lips, he smiled, then pushed his forward as well. Roxas wrapped his legs behind Axel's back, sitting in his lap, kissing him softly.

"Thank you." Roxas whispered, keeping his arms around Axel's neck.

"I'll always be here for you." Axel winked as the two got up and headed back to the rest of the group.

"Is everyone finished?" Leon asked as the last of his students made their way back outside the bus. "Ok one more final headcount, then we'll go to the beach."

"I can't wait!" Kairi got all excited to try to tan.

"Me either!" Demyx joined her enthusiasm.

"Is Seifer here?" Leon looked around and no one could spot the light blonde bully.

"He never met up with me like he said he would, so I came here." Pence shrugged.

"Alright, everyone else get on, I'll be back. Cloud's in charge until I do!" Leon grunted, running off to find his missing student.

The students all took the seats that they had on the way up as Cloud stood impatiently at the front of the bus, waiting for Leon to return.

"Cloud?" Sora raised his hand.

"M?" Cloud asked without using words or even opening his mouth.

"What subject do you teach?"

"History."

"Oh, so you're the other history teacher?" Sora asked and Riku smiled at the way the young boy tilted his head when he asked questions.

"Yes."

"Is it fun?" Sora asked curiously.

"Sure."

"Do you like teaching history?" Sora tilted his head to the other side.

"I suppose." Cloud sighed.

"Do you like teaching with Leon?"

"Mhm."

"Do you like teaching your own class better?" Sora's questions came without hesitation.

"No. Anything else?" Cloud raised an eyebrow.

"Um, nope, I think that's it." Sora leaned back in his seat and Riku put an arm around him. "Riku?" Sora couldn't handle the curiosity building up inside him.

"What is it Sora?"

"Do you like me?"

"Of course."

"No, I mean, do you like like me?"

Riku smiled. "I said, of course."

Sora blushed.

"Do you like me too Sora?" Riku asked.

Sora thought for a moment before nodding. "You were willing to fight Seifer to help me; that shows that you really do care." Sora smiled and Riku did too.

"You're kind of cute when you're mad though." Riku chuckled, even after Sora playfully hit him in the chest. "Hey, this is your pillow." Riku joked and Sora rolled his eyes.

"Oh really?"

"Yes really." Riku grabbed Sora's head and placed it on his chest.

"Riku?" Sora asked, calm and comfortable.

"What is it Sora?"

"Thanks." Sora put his arms around Riku's middle as Riku held onto him.

"Anytime."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: ONE MORE CHAPTER. This is a short story, and there is only one chapter left which I'll probably post tomorrow, since I know that someone asked when the chapters would be posted. If not tomorrow, the next day for sure.<p>

To P5hing me away: Thanks! I hope this helps with the need for more akuroku lol. Don't worry, there is more on the way.

To muZickL91664: I'm glad that you like the story, and no worries for asking. In fact, it makes me feel like you like it so much, you just cant wait to know lol. So I'll try to post it tomorrow, the final chapter. If for some reason I get too busy, then the day after for sure! Hope you can wait. If waiting gets too hard, feel free to check out my other stories. I'm especially proud of a Zemyx I'm posting, A Taste of Loneliness. I have tons of stuff to keep you busy ^_^

To RikuMewKira: Originally, when I wrote it, I was hoping that it was just implied that it's his belief from being in an abusive relationship for so long.

To myfishy3: I did have a pretty good day. Crazy busy with classes and way too much homework than anyone needs, but that's what I get for taking extra classes lol. I hope that YOU had an awesome day too ^_^ Awww, I love my fangirl moments, and I'm so super honored to have been a part of yours! XD

To KidaKama: Awww, thanks, I'm glad that you like this story! YAY! I'm glad that you enjoyed reading it! I feel bad, but I cant remember….did you follow/story alert that story? I'd tell you why but….no reason ;)

Thank you everyone for reading! Please check out A Taste of Loneliness, a very personal Zemyx ^_^

Heart, Sarabellum


	4. Another Field Trip?

"Just sit right here." Leon pointed to a front row seat as Seifer sat down angrily. Roxas shifted uneasily in his seat with Axel's arm around him.

"Hey, ignore him." Axel said, which was easier said than done.

"Are we there yet?" Demyx asked impatiently, five minutes into the drive.

"No." Leon rubbed his temples as Demyx continued to ask every other minute.

"We'll be there in ten." Cloud saved his colleague as Demyx groaned unsatisfied.

Sensing the uneasiness in Roxas' eyes, Axel sighed. "Roxas, it'll be ok."

Roxas remained silent.

"Roxas, you ok?" Sora turned around in his seat to see Roxas' eyes looking more exhausted than usual.

"Just tired Sora. I'm ok." Roxas always lied to protect his twin.

"Axe, take care of him, ok?" Sora pointed a finger at the redhead who nodded with a smile.

"Of course." Axel said before Sora turned around.

"What's wrong?" Riku asked at how Sora fidgeted uneasily.

"I think Roxas is hurt, but he wont tell me." Sora whispered and Riku casually glanced around.

"I'm sure that Axel will watch over him. You don't need to worry Sora."

"Ever since he started hanging around Seifer, Roxas has been more sad and angry than he usually was. I always tried to stop him from dating Seifer, but Roxas promised me that he wouldn't let it get out of hand." Sora snuggled up to Riku for comfort as the silverrette put his hand on Sora's shoulder.

"Trust me, I've known Axel for a while. He wont let anything get out of hand."

"I hope so." Sora smiled.

"Alright, I'm going to explain this one last time. The bus will leave in three hours, but you're free to leave whenever you want so long as you have a way home." Leon waved to the exit as everyone rushed off of the bus to the public bathrooms to change into bathing suits.

"Freedom!" Demyx chanted as he ran out of the bus and was the first one to change into his swim trunks.

"Are you going in the water Zexion?" Sora asked as the slate haired teen remained in his skinny jeans and band T shirt.

"I prefer to read on the sand." Zexion opened his book as Demyx rolled his eyes.

"Baby, come on."

"I'll watch. Go ahead." Zexion waved his hand and Demyx sighed as he left to find Axel.

"Hey Sora, have you seen Axe?"

"Um, I think he was helping Roxas in the bathroom."

"Helping him with what?" Demyx wondered aloud.

"He's a bit hurt." Sora winced.

"Hurt? Who? Where?" Leon took charge of his students safety.

"Oh, um, Roxas." Sora shyly admitted.

"Does he need medical attention?" Leon asked just to be safe.

"I don't think so. He probably just needs rest."

"I see. And would this have anything to do with Seifer?" Leon knew his students on a much more personal level than most teachers.

Sora remained silent as he nodded reluctantly.

"Alright, well I'll make sure those two are separated." Leona assured Sora who smiled his thanks.

"Just lay down." Axel helped Roxas to lie on his towel that he spread out for him.

"Thanks." Roxas sighed as he kept his shirt on to hide those fresh bruises from Seifer.

"Roxas, can I speak with you?" Leon asked, leaving Cloud in charge to watch over the others.

"Ok." Roxas sat up on his elbows as Leon glared at Axel, who took the hint and joined Demyx in the water.

"Look, about Seifer,"

"We broke up." Roxas said, knowing where the conversation was going.

"I see. I'm guessing that's why you're hurt and hanging around Axel?"

Roxas nodded.

"If you feel unsafe, you can come to me. I know I'm your teacher, but it's my responsibility to make sure you are all ok. Alright?"

"Thanks."

"No problem." Leon walked away and made sure that everyone was fine before he and Cloud went into the bathroom to change.

"You alright?" Axel asked when he came out of the water to join Roxas once again.

"Thanks to you." Roxas smiled cheaply.

"Seifer has NO idea what he's missing." Axel sat beside Roxas and put an arm around him.

"Eww, you're all wet!" Roxas laughed as Axel held him.

"Now you are too." Axel laughed as he shook his head, spreading the water from his hair and into Roxas' face.

"Stop!" Roxas laughed as Axel continued.

"Roxas!" Sora joined the two.

"Hey Sora." Roxas smiled.

"You look so….happy." Sora smiled widely, loving this new twin of his.

"I am." Roxas looked to Axel.

"Congrats." Riku stood beside Sora.

"How about you two?" Axel asked, having seen the whole kiss scene on the bus ride.

Riku shrugged. "We'll see. Come on Sora." Riku took Sora's hand as the two made it to the shoreline where they began to make a sand castle.

"Like this?" Namine asked as Demyx tried to teach her, Kairi, and Hayner how to body surf.

"Awesome! You're a pro!" Demyx cheered them on.

"Aw, Pence, it's beautiful." Olette smiled as she walked along the sand collecting sea shells with Pence.

"No, Leon, STOP!" All the students paused what they were doing to turn around to see Leon sprinting out of the bathroom with Cloud hanging over his shoulder.

"Oh. My. God." Axel laughed as Leon ran into the water and dumped Cloud into the cold liquid.

"Leon Sqaull!" Cloud stood up before a wave crashed on top of him.

Leon stood laughing even as the wave knocked him off of his feet as well.

"Where are you going?" Leon asked as Cloud ran over to him once the two resurfaced and found their balance.

"Wait, no, wait!" Leon laughed as he took off as well, being chased by Cloud.

"Get him Cloud!" Demyx cheered, which encouraged Hayner and the girls to join in as well.

"Leon, run!" Larxene shouted as they saw Cloud dunk Leon under the water playfully.

"They look happy together." Axel smiled at how the two teachers splashed water at each other like little kids, starting a water fight that everyone in the water took part in.

"Hey, watch it!" Sora yelled when the water splashed onto his sand castle.

"You're so cute." Riku smiled at how Sora built a trench to protect his castle.

"No I'm not!" Sora blushed.

"Yes, you are." Riku took Sora's hand and gazed into his shiny blue eyes.

"Just shut up and kiss me already." Sora huffed, looking away.

"Is that an order?" Riku smirked and Sora blushed deeply as he nodded. "Fine with me." Riku shrugged and kissed the brunette, who returned it as Riku pushed his tongue against Sora's closed lips, finally gaining entrance inside his mouth.

"Woohoo! Get him Riku!" Axel shouted and Roxas laughed.

"They make a good couple." Roxas laid back down on the towel, taking in the sun through his closed eyes.

"We really do." Axel lowered his body next to Roxas'.

"This is the best field trip ever." Roxas turned to his side, opened his eyes, and put a hand on Axel's shoulder.

"I'll say." Axel said, looking past Roxas to where Seifer stood in the distance, clearly angry, but even more so, he looked sad.

"Thanks Axel, for making it so special."

"Anytime. I promise I wont let you slip away." Axel put a hand on Roxas' hip, rubbing his thumb inside his shirt on the soft pale flesh.

"That tickles." Roxas squirmed.

"Damn I want to just eat you up." Axel hovered his body over Roxas' and planted light kisses on his lips.

"Axe?"

"What is it?" Axel straddled the tired blonde.

"Hold me?"

"You got it." Axel sat up and placed Roxas in his lap. Roxas put his head on Axel's bare chest, letting his hands explore his strong back and tempting abs.

"Look, the sun's setting." Axel nodded after the two had been sitting in the silence for a while, just as the individuals in the water had been splashing and body surfing.

"Sora, look at the sun." Riku pointed when he and Sora finally finished their sand castle.

"It's so pretty." Sora stood up and faced the setting sun. Riku stood up as well, holding his hand.

"Time to head back." Leon shouted and everyone watched the last of the sun disappear before they dried off and loaded up in the bus.

"It's an hour and a half ride back, so rest up." Leon said as he ran a towel through his soaking hair once again.

"Axe? Can I take a nap?" Roxas asked, his eyes already closing on their own as he rested his head on Axel's shoulder.

"Of course." Axel put his arm around the blonde, rubbing Roxas' bicep.

"You tired?" Riku asked as Sora yawned.

"Mhm."

"Well you have time to sleep if you want."

"Kay." Sora put his head in Riku's lap as he tucked his knees by his chest. Riku put his arm on Sora's legs to keep him from potentially falling off of his chair, which, with Cloud's driving, wouldn't be too unlikely.

"What do you want?" Axel whispered as Seifer took his seat behind him.

"Nothing." Seifer huffed.

"Look, just leave us alone and," Axel did his best not to wake up Roxas.

"I'm not going to bother you, don't worry."

"For your sake, I hope not. Got it memorized?" Axel glared and Seifer nodded.

"Alright everyone, thanks for coming and remember, your projects are due on Monday!" Leon dismissed his students as Cloud parked the bus in front of the school, where they were all responsible for finding their way home from there.

"Come on Roxas." Sora helped his still tired twin walk to their car.

"Roxas!" Seifer walked up to the blonde as Axel straightened up, preparing for anything.

"What do you want?" Sora asked as he tried to keep Roxas' tired body up.

"I…I'm sorry." Seifer said and pushed his way through. "Baby, you know that I love you." Seifer cupped Roxas' cheek as Axel panted loudly through his nose.

"I," Roxas didn't know what to do. He had Axel, but he had always known Seifer. What if Axel got tired of him? All along, Seifer was the one who was there, even if that wasn't saying much.

"Let me take you back with me and I'll make it all up to you, I promise." Seifer started to take Roxas out of Sora's hands when Axel stepped in.

"That's enough. You two are over, so memorize it." Axel stood in between the two blondes.

"It's his life, not yours!" Seifer argued.

"He is MY boyfriend, so it is MY life!" Axel shouted and Seifer growled.

"I didn't hear you asking him if he wanted to date you? Last I checked, he's still with me. He never broke up with me." Seifer grinned as he crossed his arms.

"Fine, right here right now, you two are over." Axel smirked back.

"Roxas has to be the one, or else it doesn't count." Seifer ticked a finger.

"Alright, go on Rox, tell him it's over." Axel motioned to Seifer but Roxas only gulped.

"Roxas? Baby, come on, come home." Seifer opened his arms and Roxas' weak body and mind grew confused.

"You cant possibly be considering this!" Axel panicked at Roxas' silence.

"I, I'm tired." Roxas felt weary beyond control.

"Then come with me and sleep in my arms. We'll snuggle." Seifer smiled deceitfully.

"Rox, no! You know that he's just lying." Axel tried to convince his love.

"What do you even know about him?" Seifer asked Roxas as he pointed to Axel. "Just this morning you were pissed that you had to work with a stranger. You think now that he's touched you that you love him? What are you some kind of whore?" Seifer yelled and Roxas started to sniffle.

"You little," Axel lost control and punched Seifer square in the jaw.

"Hey!" Leon and Cloud both rushed over to the student parking lot. "Knock it off!" Leon grabbed Axel while Cloud restrained Seifer.

"Stop!" Cloud said forcefully and Seifer broke himself free with a grunt to leave.

"I'm out of here. You can all kiss my ass." Seifer took off as Axel huffed.

"Don't you ever let him talk to you like that, do you hear me?" Axel shouted at Roxas, who nodded in fear.

"Axel. Enough. He's not the one you should be yelling at." Leon grabbed Axel's shoulder and Axel nodded.

"I-I'm sorry Rox. I just, I cant believe he'd call you that." Axel shook his head. "Forgive me?"

"I do." Roxas answered weakly.

"I love you Roxas." Axel smiled nervously.

"I love you too Axe." Roxas smiled as best his body would let him.

"Sora, take him home." Cloud ordered and Sora nodded.

"You got him?" Axel asked, feeling a sense of longing for the blonde that was being taken from him.

"Yep; we'll see you tomorrow right?"

"Yeah, I told Roxas I'd be over to work on our project."

"Good. Bye Axe." Sora waved.

"Bye." Roxas waved too, still barely able to keep his eyes open.

"Thanks for the field trip Leon." Axel smiled at his teacher, who had his arm around Cloud's waist.

"No problem. I wonder where we'll go next." Leon looked to blonde beside him.

"I think I've had enough field trips for one semester." Cloud sighed sarcastically while Leon smiled and Axel shrugged.

"I'd like another field trip."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I want to apologize for not killing off Seifer like a lot of you asked :P lol, jk. But seriously, thank you so much for following this story! PLEASE READ A Taste Of Loneliness! I'm super proud of that story and I'd really appreciate anyone who'd be willing to take the time to read it.<p>

But thanks for reading this! You guys are awesome ^_^

To Myfishy3: Hahaha, yay for songs! I'm so glad that your day got better and I hope that this chapter cheers you up as well!

To qwerty: I would LOVE to turn all my stories into novels :P sadly, college doesn't like me…more like homework….so I don't have much time to write. I would love to spend all day everyday writing, but classes are very demanding and I'm involved in a lot at my university, so I hardly have time to eat and sleep. If I didn't survive on 5 hrs a night, I wouldn't be able to post at all . I know, scary! Lol

To KidaKama: Lol, no trains in this story, sorry.

To p5hingmeaway: *sniff* no more chapters! DX but it was a fun journey having you as a reader and reviewer, so thank you. Lol, I'm glad that Axel saved Roxas too, and I should have killed him off, but, I just couldn't lol. Maybe one day in a fic I will. Guess you'll have to read them all to find out ;P

To Shadowridge: lol good tip. It's all good, I hope that you're feeling/doing better!

Thanks everyone for reading!

**Don't forget to read, A TASTE OF LONELINESS**!

Love, Sarabellum


End file.
